New chemical compounds having pharmaceutical activity can be indicated for the treatment of previously untreatable conditions, better treatment of conditions than can be achieved with conventional pharmaceutical compounds, and treatment of conditions that were previously treatable with conventional pharmaceutical compounds, but now are no longer effectively treatable. For example, such compounds can be useful in the case of bacterial or viral infectious agents that have evolved to become drug resistant.